


Hero

by AurigaVenatici (p_3a)



Series: NaNoWriMo 2016 [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Service Submission, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_3a/pseuds/AurigaVenatici
Summary: Haurchefant gets some downtime with one of his favourite adventurers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Aghurlal is a trans man; Haurchefant is a cis man.
> 
> AU is Haurchefant doesn't die at the Vault, which this is set after.

"You're so  _ weird _ ."

Aghurlal watched Haurchefant's face as the elezen kissed up the inside of his thigh. He hadn't even undressed him! Yet still the simple act of worship brought a blush to the Warrior of Light's cheeks. He was used to being praised, and it always made him uncomfortable. But this, though… this was…

Haurchefant nuzzled the inside of his knee. He was wordless since they'd entered his bedroom, instead electing so speak through his actions. It was unusual for one usually so…  _ enthusiastically _ verbose as Haurchefant. Did he feel this was  _ necessary _ ? Aghurlal didn't want him to be uncomfortable, or to feel he had to behave a certain way just because he was bedding… well… the Warrior of Light…

"You're so bizarre," is what his thoughts came out as, along with an affectionate pet to the head.

Eloquent.

Haurchefant seemed to like it. He'd  _ always _ liked the way Aghurlal brushed him aside. Was it some noble thing? Liking someone that didn't treat you differently? Or… no, Haurchefant had been a bastard, hadn't he… that couldn't be it. Maybe liking that someone treated you badly because of  _ your _ behaviour, and not who your parents were..?

In truth, Aghurlal had no idea how they'd gotten onto good terms. It had just sort of… happened. He'd just sort of…  _ realised _ that Haurchefant wasn't actually intending to stalk him, and that when he'd asked him to back off, he'd done it every time. And Haurchefant had just sort of…  _ moved in _ to fill the gap where Aghurlal's discomfort used to be.

It worked, he supposed.

That was  _ moons _ ago, now. And so was… Haurchefant's almost-death. Haurchefant's  _ actual death _ , to hear the words of the healers who had actually brought him down from the Vault's highest precipice, breathing but not much else - the White Mage of their party had snatched his soul back from the brink just before it had entered the lifestream… but after it had exited his body. It had been a very near thing.

And it had taken moons before Haurchefant had awoken, after that. Aghurlal didn't pretend to understand why, but those moons full of silence where previously there had been cheer and hot cocoa…

...maybe that was why Aghurlal was letting Haurchefant nuzzle his crotch with such affection. The fear that they'd almost lost him; the realisation of what that could have meant.

Or maybe it was just because it was  _ genuinely fun _ to sleep with him.

A smile lit Aghurlal's face. "My dear, don't you wish I would take my trousers off before you did that?"   
"Oh… whatever you think is for the best!" he said, and it was  _ thoroughly _ enthusiastic and also rather muffled. He was finally speaking, then!   
Aghurlal couldn't help but laugh. "Well, seeing as I want you to eat me out, I think perhaps the removal of clothing might be for the best, don't you?"   
"Of course, my friend…" Haurchefant nuzzled at Aghurlal one last time, then drew back so Aghurlal could lift his hips. It was Haurchefant who went to pull his trousers down, hooking his fingers around to bring his underwear with him too.

Aghurlal's genitalia couldn't have been familiar to Haurchefant before they slept together - the man had scarcely seen outsiders to Ishgard, let alone auri ones - and yet he'd always accepted their nature with enthusiasm and  _ fervent _ approval. He demonstrated the same now. He wasted no time in running his tongue along Aghurlal's opening slit, but nor did he force it inside him before he was ready to take it - his tongue-tip flirted gently with the scales which edged either side of it, causing Aghurlal a pleasant shiver.

Of course, that's what he'd been worried about - that Haurchefant wished to be forceful with him. But he needn't have. As ever, Haurchefant nuzzled his way gently into Aghurlal's entrance - waiting for it to open naturally before pressing inside. Aghurlal gave a soft sigh, his hand coming up to pet Haurchefant's hair as the elezen's fingertips came up to tease at his wet entrance.

"Haurchefant," he said, leaning back on one hand.   
"Yes, my friend?" He said it almost like a title, bringing his tongue to rest against Aghurlal only a moment later.   
"I want your fingers inside of me," hummed Aghurlal, running his fingers across the elezen's scalp."And if you do a good job, perhaps I'll let you choose something else to put there too, hm?"   
"Ah, I'd be  _ honoured _ !"

He didn't waste any time in fulfilling Aghurlal's request. Two of the elezen's slicked forefingers pressed past his entrance; Aghurlal gasped as he felt his body adjust to the penetration, and within moments it was  _ more _ than comfortable. Haurchefant was patient, however - he curled them and gently tickled them against Aghurlal's inner wall, pressing kisses to his inner thigh.

No doubt to Haurchefant's delight, Eorzea's Warrior of Light threw his head back, crying out as he hit that  _ perfect _ spot. There was no more teasing - Haurchefant singled in on it, pressing each fingertip in turn against it, his other hand pressing Aghurlal's hip to the bed in order to keep him in position. His tail curled itself around Haurchefant's forearm, but the thing that tipped him over the edge was Haurchefant bringing his tongue back into the equation, pressing his lips around Aghurlal's hardness and sucking  _ strong _ .

Wonderfully overwhelmed, Aghurlal panted out Haurchefant's name as his back arched and pleasure pushed all thoughts out of his mind. After a few moments, he let himself fall back against the bed, breathing hard - Haurchefant lapped eagerly at his cum, but Aghurlal gripped his hair and pulled him up.

"Ah! Aghurlal…"   
"You like being pulled around?" He brought Haurchefant by the hair to lie beside him, pulling him into a deep, but brief kiss before pushing him onto his back on the bed. "Pervert."   
"Always for you," Haurchefant beamed, his cheeks flushed. "Whatever you would have of me, I give it freely."   
"I think you know the answer to that question."

Aghurlal sat up and swung his leg over Haurchefant's lap. He had no more patience. He was glad he'd been taking herbs for a while now to prevent himself from being put with child from simple recreational endeavours like this one - he didn't want to waste any more time. Just as well, as well, that Haurchefant had undressed before they'd begun.

Aghurlal lined himself up over Haurchefant's short cock, then watched his face as he sank down onto it. Haurchefant gasped and whimpered, his hands curling in the sheets beneath them; Aghurlal seated himself neatly in his lap, then rolled his hips slowly. He wasn't the longest or the thickest Aghurlal had ever taken, but he  _ filled _ him.

"Are you going to cum, Haurchefant? Do you want to?"   
He received only a moan in answer; he gave a small one of his own in response as the tip of Haurchefant's cock twitched against that delightfully sensitive place inside of him that had been given such pleasant attentions only moments ago.   
"Because I'm sure you know by now that you'll have to  _ ask _ ."   
"Y-- Yes, my friend!"

Aghurlal leaned forward on one hand, keeping his hips pressed down firmly, his tail squirming its way underneath one of Haurchefant's legs. His other hand came up to stroke Haurchefant's cheek - the elezen nuzzled into the touch, kissing and licking at Aghurlal's palm, taking his fingers into his mouth without a second thought.

Aghurlal licked his lips, rocking his hips in small, steady motions. He'd never understand Haurchefant's choice to be so  _ sweet _ like this, but he couldn't bring himself to question it either - it just  _ was _ .

He gave a deeper roll of the hips, and Haurchefant  _ squirmed _ , failing at once to keep to his self-imposed condition of stillness. "Ah! Aghurlal! Please!"   
"Please  _ what _ ?" He ran his thumb over Haurchefant's ear softly, eliciting another shiver.   
"Please, I-- I want to cum," he panted, looking up at Aghurlal with pleading eyes.   
"Well…" Sometimes, Aghurlal would tease, but not this day. "You're in luck. I want the same from you. Cum for me, Haurchefant."

Practically on command, Aghurlal felt Haurchefant's climax spread within him, thick and warm - he pressed his hips down as hard as he could, satisfaction flooding through his body. They stayed there for a few moments, Aghurlal petting Haurchefant's cheek as the peak subsided; hearing his own heart pounding through his horns, and Haurchefant's little breaths.

Being the Warrior of Light was  _ awful _ sometimes, but little moments like this made it worth it.

Slowly, eventually, he pulled off, and encouraged Haurchefant under the covers with him. They'd only nap - they rarely slept overnight with one another, being as they both had other places to be in the mornings - but still… being next to someone who admired him for just a few moments, feeling his soft hair and his scarred skin and telling him  _ you did well, you are good _ , and  _ I love you, _ it felt intimate in itself. He fell asleep with Haurchefant's forehead pressed to his; his mind pleasantly clear of dark thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> The latest in my unofficial series of "didn't want to post this because I think it sucks, didn't want it to languish in my Complete folder either". x_x


End file.
